


home is when i'm with you

by flightlesscrow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, beach date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesscrow/pseuds/flightlesscrow
Summary: Alfred really, really loves Emil. Emil really loves him, too.





	home is when i'm with you

“Hey, Em?” Alfred said to get Emil’s attention. They were walking barefoot along the beach, shoes in hand. Emil was staring out at the sea as the sun set, warm colors highlighting the waves of the Atlantic.

“Yeah?” Emil answered. When Alfred didn’t reply, he turned to look at him. The colors caught his ash-blond hair and bathed it in pinks, purples, and oranges. He looked like an angel. “What is it, Alfred?”  
  
“Nothin’. Just wanted to say your name.” Emil cocked an eyebrow, like he didn’t quite believe Alfred’s words, but then threw a tiny smirk his way before turning again to look out at the sea.

They walked a few more yards when Alfred called Emil’s name again. “Em?”  
  
“Yes, Alfred?” Emil asked with a laugh. When Alfred wanted something, he kept calling Emil’s name in a vague way until the other asked what it was outright.

“Did I ever tell you that I love you?”   
  
“Yeah, you tell me a lot. I love you, too.”

Alfred beamed. He’d never get tired of hearing Emil say those four words, no matter how many times he’s said them or how long they’d been together. He reached for Emil’s hand, and Emil intertwined his fingers with Alfred’s.

“Say, Em?”   
  
“Hmm?”   
  
“Remember when I snuck you out of your brother’s house and we went down to the seaside with a bottle of wine and a pack of cigarettes?”

Emil laughed. His laugh was Alfred’s favorite sound. He was sure nothing even angels themselves could produce would sound better to him than Emil’s laugh.

“Yeah, I do. I was sure he’d kill me that next night.” He squeezed Alfred’s hand. “I reeked of alcohol and smoke. I was surprised he didn’t call the police on us.”    
  
“Honestly, your brother is scarier than any policeman.” Alfred shuttered. Emil’s brother had called Arthur to tell him all about how Alfred brought alcohol and cigarettes and snuck his precious baby brother out in the middle of the night and got him drunk and who knows what he’s done to him, how dare he corrupt darling little Emil, etc. He didn’t hear the end of it for six months. 

“Didn’t he call your brother and get you in like, major trouble?” Emil asked. 

“Yeah. Arthur almost grounded me from seeing you for a year. Said you were a bad influence on me.”   
  
“Funny, that’s what my brother said about you,” Emil responded. Alfred laughed.

“Anyways, why bring that up?” Emil wondered aloud.

“Hmm, there’s something I never told you about that night,” Alfred hinted vaguely. 

“Oh yeah? What would that be?” Emil’s curiosity was piqued.

“Seeing you sitting under the light of the moon, drinking wine out of a Solo cup and coughing because that was your first cigarette, I fell in love with you that night,” Alfred said bashfully. His cheeks were set aflame, almost as bright as the sun itself, and he averted his gaze when Emil whipped his head around to stare at him with wide eyes.

“Really?” He asked in a tiny voice. Alfred nodded. “Damn,” he whispered. It made the taller of them laugh.

“Yeah. Everything you do has me falling for you, even now, but that night just. Hit the nail on the head. Couldn’t get you off my mind. Never really did,” Alfred admitted. He began to babble about all the little things Emil unknowingly did that he absolutely adored. 

“Al?” Emil cut him off with a shy smile and a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
  
“Huh?”

“You’re a dork,” he said. 

“You are too,” Alfred said back.

Emil leaned up on his toes to kiss Alfred, and they continued to walk until they got to some flat rocks. The climbed up onto them and sat side by side as they watched the vibrant sunset give way to the deep purples and blues of dusk.

Their hands were still intertwined, and Emil was resting his head on Alfred’s shoulder.    
  
“Y’know something, Al?”    
  
“Hmm?”    
  
“This feels like home.”    


“What do you mean? We’re a few hours from being at home yet,” Alfred said in a confused tone.

“That’s where our house is, yeah, but that’s not necessarily where _home_ is.” Alfred gave him a confused look, asking with his eyes to give a more in-depth explanation.  
  
“Well, it’s hard to put into words, but. To me, home is wherever so long as you’re by my side. No place is home unless you’re there with me.   
  
“I guess what I’m trying to say is that you’re home to me. I feel like I’m at home when I’m with you,” Emil said. He stared up at the sky while he spoke. The sun was long gone, and the moon was starting to come out. Stars twinkled brightly above them.

The sky was so different out on the beach than it was in their suburban neighborhood. The weight of Emil’s words really sunk in then as he thought about those differences. Emil turned to look at Alfred, awaiting a response from the blond.

Even though the sky in two different parts of the earth wildly differed, so long as Alfred was there, Emil would feel right at home? Even in a new country with new people and a new language and new cultural norms, customs, food, everything?   
  
The sincerity in Emil’s pretty, purple eyes gave him his answer.

“Em, I love you,” Alfred said, grabbing hold of Emil’s other hand tightly.

“I love you, too?” He didn’t mean for the words to sound so much like a question, but he couldn’t help it. He was a little surprised is all.

Alfred flashed a toothy grin at him before capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. Emil laughed into it, the joy radiating from his boyfriend filling him to the brim with happiness. 

Alfred joined in, too, and their laughter filled the serene atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not in the hetalia fandom anymore but i love these too so much so i took the writing request. based on the song Home by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros.
> 
> contact me:  
> tumblr: flightless-crow  
> insta: flight.less.crow


End file.
